


Happy Christmas, Potters

by danpuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danpuff/pseuds/danpuff
Summary: Harry, Severus, and their daughter visit friends and family on Christmas Day.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 152
Collections: Snarry Christmas Pre-2020





	Happy Christmas, Potters

“To bed, Amaryllis. Do not make me tell you again.”

“Please, Papa, please read story!”

Harry grinned, pressing his ear to the door as his husband sighed heavily. “Blasted child. Every bit as demanding as your father.” Harry dared peek through the crack. His four year old daughter pouted, green eyes wide and pitiful. Severus glowered at her. “Yes, your father also thinks that is charming.” Harry bit back a snicker. Amaryllis smartly snuggled closer against Severus’s side.

“ _Please_ , Papa? Pretty please?” 

“Very well, you spoiled child,” Severus snapped. Amaryllis smiled up at him sweetly as Severus took the slim book from the bedside table. He opened it up, tilting so that Amaryllis could see the moving pictures. He didn’t need to look at the words to recite the story by heart. “Twas the night before Christmas…”

Harry pressed his back to the wall, quietly sipping his eggnog as he listened to Severus speak. Even once the girl was snoring, Severus spoke until the story ended. Harry wisely tip-toed away, placing his empty glass in the kitchen sink as Severus emerged. 

“Was she fussy?” Harry asked innocently. 

“You know well enough, brat,” Severus glared at him. “You are not nearly as sneaky as you like to believe.”

“I am,” Harry retorted, offended. “I was only stupid enough to marry a spy.”

“Hmph.”

Harry grinned, stepping forward to slide his arms around Severus’s neck. “I don’t think I’d like a story. Will you sing me to sleep instead?”

“I think not.”

“Okay, if you don’t sing, I will.”

“You wouldn’t.”

Harry opened his mouth, racking his brain for a proper carol, when his husband’s cold hand slipped across his mouth, silencing him. Severus sighed. “ _Seems like only yesterday…We put our Christmas things away…Now here’s another Christmas Day with you…_ ”

Harry kissed Severus’s palm. The hand fell away, arms slipping around his waist. It was no wonder Harry and Amaryllis had such a fondness for listening to Severus, be it songs or stories. The man had a voice that reached right into your soul. Harry sighed contentedly, letting Severus sway them across the kitchen to the song. He’d never quite got the hang of it, always awkwardly bumping around, but this simple movement in Severus’s arms was just fine. 

“… _Til my days on earth are through…I will spend Christmas to Christmas loving you_ …”

“Is it only on Christmases you love me, or…?” Harry asked cheekily. Severus scowled and pinched his bottom, causing Harry to jump. “Hey now! Honest question!”

“Presumptuous question,” Severus muttered, kissing his nose. “Now, bed!”

“Yes, Papa,” Harry muttered, running upstairs before Severus could pinch him again.

* * *

If Severus and Harry made love that night, they were wise enough to clothe themselves before falling asleep. Wise indeed, for it was four in the morning when a small girl slipped into their bedroom and jumped into bed with them. Severus jerked up, sleepily glaring as Amaryllis squeezed between them. Harry only shifted in his sleep, snores subsiding only for a moment. Amaryllis giggled and wiggled beneath the covers. 

“Just like a Potter,” Severus grumbled, tucking his daughter and husband back in before settling beside them. “Boisterous. Lack of respect. Flailing about.” 

“You’re not like that, Papa,” Amaryllis said around a yawn. She snuggled into Harry’s back. Severus carefully settled against her, wrapping an arm around the both of them.

“I’m not a Potter,” Severus replied. 

“Might as well be,” Harry mumbled.

“Mhm,” Amaryllis agreed. 

“Hmph,” Severus said as the pair began snoring in unison. Propped up on his elbow, Severus looked down at them both. Same messy hair, same emerald eyes, same shapely mouth. Poor child had inherited his unfortunate nose, but also his high cheekbones and long fingers. Severus pressed a kiss to her soft cheek, then to Harry’s jaw. “Happy Christmas, Potters.”

* * *

By six in the morning, Severus rudely woke husband and daughter by jingling the bells the two insisted on decorating their entire house with. The two yelped. Harry rolled right out onto the floor while Amaryllis scrambled out from beneath the blankets.

“Sev’rus, you great prick!” Harry snapped, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“Presents!” Amaryllis exclaimed, already wide awake. 

“You had that last night, my love,” Severus said quietly as he helped Harry to his feet. Harry laughed and slapped his chest. 

“That was _your_ present,” Harry retorted.

“Presents!” Amaryllis repeated, jumping out of bed and running into the living room. Severus followed on her heels while Harry shuffled behind, yawning widely. 

Amaryllis danced eagerly before the tree, examining the presents as her parents settled themselves on the settee. Harry tucked himself into Severus’s side, nursing the mug of coffee Severus had prepared before waking them. It was a large red mug with the words CUP OF CHEER flashing gold and silver, a gift from Remus a few years back. 

“Now?” Amaryllis asked eagerly.

“Give your dad a few moments,” Severus replied. It amused him, not only to test her patience, but to hold his grumpy husband as he sipped his coffee and muttered unintelligibly. 

“Yeah, yeah, go on,” Harry finally said. 

Polite child she was, Amaryllis passed a gift to each father before eagerly tearing into one of hers. Severus and Harry held onto their own, watching as their daughter gleefully exclaimed over her new arts and crafts set, her new red-and-green Christmas dress, and finally sobbing as she hugged her new fluffy white kitten. 

“Did we agree on a _real_ kneazle?” Severus asked through gritted teeth.

Harry grinned mischievously at him. “Oops. Well, little late to return her now.” 

“I’m calling her Snowbell!” Amaryllis announced, laughing and sobbing as she nuzzled the unhappy kitten. 

“You little irritant,” Severus hissed.

“Hush, you sweet talker,” Harry said. “Open yours.”

* * *

By eight, Molly Weasley was ushering them into the crowded Burrow. “Welcome, welcome, Happy Christmas!” 

Harry and Amaryllis were passed from Weasley to Weasley for hugs and kisses while Severus stood in the corner, spelling the white fur from his black robes. Wasted effort, seeing as how Snowbell was tucked under his arm for safekeeping. 

“Thank Merlin you’re here,” Draco Malfoy whispered, stiffly stepping up to his side. “I had to stay the night!”

“Were you subject to such atrocity?” Severus asked, nodding to Harry suffering a group hug from the twins and Charlie. Amaryllis was being lifted into the air by Ron as his wife Lavender looked on, hunched protectively over their newborn son as she was jostled by yet more Weasleys. 

“No. They still don’t like me,” Draco huffed. 

“Even your wife?” 

Ginny Malfoy was across the room, brown eyes narrowed at her husband, arms folded across her chest as she tapped her foot. Their young son Scorpius clung to his mother’s leg, warily watching the crowd. 

“Especially not her,” Draco huffed. “She thinks I’m not putting in enough effort. She doesn’t realize her whole family’s mad.”

“Even her?”

“Especially her.”

* * *

Breakfast was a loud, merry affair in which Molly prepared enough food for a small village. Severus and Draco sat side by side in solidarity, fending off attempts to overfill their perfectly portioned plates. Having been a professor for over half his life, Severus tuned out the chaos with ease, instead listening to Draco’s quiet complaints about a night with the whole Weasley clan. 

“Fireworks outside the window. Loud sex through the wall. Loud snoring through another. Babies wailing. And do you know how many prank sweets I’ve consumed? Too many!”

“And this was your first overnight visit?” Severus asked. “In seven years of marriage?”

“Yes, well, she’s pregnant this year,” Draco muttered. “She wants her mother more when she’s pregnant. So here we are.” 

“Ah,” said Severus. “My congratulations.” 

“Thank you,” Ginny said, elbowing Draco sharply and leaning over. “When are you having another, then?”

“Yes, dearies!” Molly exclaimed. “Wouldn’t Ama like a brother or sister?”

“She would not!” Amaryllis shouted. 

“I think three is quite enough,” Severus replied smoothly.

“Three?” Arthur was confused. 

“Yes. Harry, Amaryllis, and the cat.”

“Hey now!” Harry laughed, nudging him. 

“Well, that’s what you get for marrying a bloke old enough to be your dad,” Ron muttered.

Harry scowled and flung a bit of scrambled egg at him. Severus sighed and excused himself from the table. He and Draco walked out of the dining room with dignity, closing the door just as a bit of toast flew their way. 

“BOYS, THAT IS ENOUGH!” Molly Weasley was shouting just as the food fight began. 

“Mad, the lot of them,” Draco muttered.

* * *

By noon Harry, Amaryllis, Ginny, and Scorpius had cleaned every bit of egg and jam from their persons and were donning their newest jumpers, courtesy of Molly Weasley. Even Severus and Draco had their own and had been bullied into wearing them. Theirs, at least, were respectable looking, Severus’s black and Draco’s white, both with silver letters. The others wore vivid colors, and the ‘A’ on Amaryllis’s was a glittery purple. 

Lucius and Narcissa greeted them with grim amusement. 

“How…thoughtful of her,” Narcissa said. She wore a tight smile as she knelt before her grandson, straightening his messy hair, then plucking at the cobalt blue jumper. The ‘S’ was an atrocious orange shade.

“She’s very thoughtful,” Ginny said frostily, holding out a small box. “She even sent along this fruitcake for you.”

“Oh. Well, then,” Narcissa said, reluctantly taking the box. “Our thanks to her.”

“Is it wrong to be thankful our parents are all dead?” Harry whispered. “Could you imagine?”

Severus grimaced. “I’d rather not.” 

Lunch was a more somber affair than breakfast. Harry and Ginny exchanged uncomfortable looks as Narcissa made pleasant small talk about their meal, lamenting that they were relegated to lunchtime, and crooning with dignified joy over news of her new grandchild. Lucius, meanwhile, chatted with his son about the family business and questioned Severus about the upcoming Potions conference he would be speaking at. 

Conversation died when Amaryllis aimed a pea at Scorpius’s nose. Scorpius grinned and grabbed a piece of ham. Ginny quickly Summoned the plates to her. Harry frowned as Severus turned to him. 

“This is your fault, you imbecile!” he growled. 

“Me? She started it! This time.”

“Yes, and who taught her it would be a good idea to throw food at people?”

“Oh sure, I sat her down last night to tell her how fun it is to throw peas at your friends.”

“Watch your tone, boy. Your the one who was throwing eggs this morning.”

“Pfft. That was Ron. He had it coming.”

“You are twenty-seven years old! Why don’t you act your age for once?”

“Once you stop being such a git, maybe!”

“Now, now, boys,” Ginny fussed in a solid impression of her mother.

“Oh dear,” whispered Narcissa, fanning herself. 

“Maybe we should send the children upstairs?” Lucius suggested, eying Harry.

“Wonderful idea, Lucius,” Severus agreed. Not a second later another pea was bouncing off the end of his nose. 

Down the table, Amaryllis grinned sheepishly at him.

* * *

The Malfoys sent them off with extravagant gifts they had no use for, save the leather bound book of Dark Arts theory Lucius had gifted Severus. One did not need to actively practice the Dark Arts to want to study them, but as the book was in Latin he would not have to explain this to his husband. Said gifts were deposited at home before they headed to the Lupins for dinner.

“Uncle Harry!” exclaimed Teddy, throwing open the door with a broad grin. “Uncle Sev’rus! Hullo, Ama!”

“Oh, they’re here, Remus!” called Hermione, smiling as she hugged Harry and pecked Severus on the cheek. “Happy Christmas!”

“And to you,” Severus replied.

“Ah, Harry, Severus, welcome. Hello, Amaryllis,” Remus said, smiling as he walked into the room. Baby Hugo was cradled in one arm, their young daughter Rose clinging to his other hand. Rose was singing carols incorrectly and off key, but stopped when she spotted them. 

“Unckie Sevvie!” Rose shouted, running to fling her arms around his legs. 

“Yes, hello, child,” Severus said awkwardly, patting the top of her puffy brown hair. 

“Um, that’s _my_ Papa,” Amaryllis huffed, running over to hug Severus’s other leg. 

“Don’t worry, Am,” Harry said, green eyes glittering. “There’s plenty of your papa to go around.”

That was how, after dinner, Severus found himself seated on the couch with a small girl child perched on each knee. Amaryllis and Rose were serenading him with increasingly bad renditions of popular carols as Hermione served the children cookies and the adults mulled wine. 

“Harry, you and Ronald really should know better,” Hermione fussed once Harry finished recounting their day. 

“Well I didn’t expect it to turn into a full fledged food fight,” Harry muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

“Idiot,” Severus muttered.

“Harry, you were around the Weasleys,” Hermione pointed out.

“The twins alone would have been bad,” Remus laughed. 

“Bill was the worst,” Harry said. “He fights dirty.” 

“And in front of the children, no less,” Hermione said. 

“No fear, Amaryllis and I had a long chat between the Malfoys and here,” Severus said, giving his daughter a tickle. Amaryllis giggled and grinned up at him adoringly. He gave her a stern look, but a fond tap to the end of her unfortunate nose. 

“Yes, yes, I’m a horrible father, can we move on now?” Harry said. 

“Certainly,” agreed Remus.

“So you weren’t ready to tell Molly, then?” Hermione said with a smile.

“Tell Molly what?” Harry asked.

“I haven’t told Harry yet,” Severus replied.

“Told me what?”

“Severus,” sighed Hermione. 

“Told me what?”

“Later, brat.”

“Severus!”

“Hush, boy. The girls are singing to me.”

“ _We wish you a very Christmas, we wish you a berry Christmas, we wish you a Harry Christmas and a sassy new deer_!”

* * *

“Tell me what?” Harry demanded for the hundredth time once they arrived home.

“Shhh,” Severus said, cradling their sleeping daughter in his arms. Harry marched after him, watching as he took his time tucking her in, Snowbell beside her. He even sat down to read her sleeping form a story until Harry was fuming. Severus slowly rose, turning out the lights, crossing the room, and beckoned Harry into the living room.

“You might have woken her,” Severus fussed.

“Tell. Me. What?” Harry demanded.

“Perhaps I have my reasons for waiting.”

“You told Hermione!”

“Hermione isn’t an intrusive, demanding brat.”

“She also isn’t a contrary, argumentative git.”

Severus sighed then pulled a familiar purple phial from his robes. Harry gaped at it.

“Um…You want me to…” He shuffled. “You want…”

“Of course not,” Severus huffed. “You can’t be trusted to bear my child.”

“You said last time _you_ weren’t doing it again.”

“Yes, well, I changed my mind.”

“Oh,” Harry said. “So…you want…now?”

“No, not now. A month ago.”

Harry blinked at him. “You’re pregnant?”

“Yes. Happy Christmas, Harry.”

“Wait. Wait, wait. You’re _pregnant_? We didn’t even discuss having another one!”

“We didn’t need to.”

“What do you mean, we didn’t need to? We’re married! I think I should have a say in whether or not we have another kid!”

“It was not necessary because I already knew your stance on matters. You’d have us reproducing like Weasleys if I let you. This way was meant to be a surprise.”

Harry just gaped at him. Severus scowled and tossed the empty phial at him. _“Baby No. 2”_ read the label wrapped around it. _“Happy Christmas, Harry.”_

“I could murder you,” Harry breathed, wrapping his fingers around the purple glass.

“I would not recommend it. I believe that would classify as a double murder.” 

“You manipulative, presumptuous bastard!” Harry exclaimed, though he was grinning. He darted forward, pulling Severus into an uncomfortably tight hug. “I love you. Even if you are a nasty git.”

“And I, you, you stupid child,” Severus said fondly. Harry was laughing as he kissed him.

“Sing me a song?”

“A new child isn’t enough for you, you expect songs, too?”

“Yes, please.”

“Very well. Ahem. _It must have been the mistletoe, the lazy fire, the falling snow, the magic in the frosty air, that feeling everywhere…_ ”


End file.
